1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nano-imprint molds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-323461 discusses a fine-pattern forming method by a nano-imprint technique. According to this method, a mold used for nano-imprinting is made of an optically transparent material so that a wafer and the mold can be aligned with each other.
“Fabrication of Nanometer Sized Features on Non-Flat Substrates Using a Nano-Imprint Lithography Process”, M. Miller, et. al., Proc. SPIE 5751, 994, pp. 995-998 (2005) discusses a fine-processing method using a nano-imprint technique. In this fine-processing method, a step-and-repeat technique is used. The fine-processing method involves preparing a mold having a master transfer pattern, forming a resin portion composed of ultraviolet curing resin on a substrate to be fine-processed, pressing the mold against a predetermined region of the resin portion, curing the resin by irradiation of ultraviolet light, and detaching the mold from the resin layer. This series of steps is sequentially repeated on respective regions of the resin portion. Consequently, the master pattern of the mold is transferred to the resin portion.